One To the Kisser
by apckrfan
Summary: Bones & Brennan have to be a bit more convincing that they’re really a couple. Spoilers through Woman In the Sand 2x08


NOTES: This is my first attempt at a Bones-verse fic, but I just couldn't refuse my muse's need to write something after The Woman in the Sand.

He had convinced her they needed to do the couple thing. He had no doubt whoever was watching would be someone they hadn't seen before. They had been flamboyant, wanting to stand out. Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan couldn't do that. But Tony and Roxie did just fine.

He couldn't believe how easily she fell into the part. He had been hesitant about her ability to pull it off. She'd surprised him, something he should be used to by now. To say that she looked hot was an understatement. As he glanced around the room, he realized that she put just about every other woman in the place to shame. What was more, he didn't think she realized it. There was a sparkle in her eye. She was getting off on the act of theirs.

He draped his arm around her shoulder possessively. She shifted her shoulders, causing her barely-there top to shift and dip even lower. The jeans she wore looked like they were painted on. He tried not to look too hard, but she might as well have a neon sign saying, "check me out" pointed right at her in that outfit.

"Christ," he murmured.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Something wrong? He'd never paid much attention to Bones', well, bones. He'd noticed that she was a woman, of course. A decently proportioned one at that. He'd just never paid attention before now to just how decent. Take the lab coat and field kit away and there was a flesh and blood woman for his perusal.

"Smile for the camera." He nuzzled her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

He nuzzled again, kissing her ear. "Come on, Bones, you know someone's watching."

"I didn't think it would be this difficult to get you in."

"We just need to let them see us together, check us out, verify we're doing the couple in Vegas for a good time thing and we'll be in."

"This isn't easy for me."

"You could have fooled me."

"Stop nuzzling me."

"Tony and Roxie are big into PDA's. So, tell me. Are you a fan of The Sopranos or are you just channeling Adrianna by chance?"

"Who?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Her naivety about certain things was amusing. But it was just so Bones. He couldn't picture her any other way. "Forget it."

The band in the lounge started playing a slow number. "They're playing our song."

"You want me to dance, too?"

"Yes, lead your boy toy to the dance floor, Roxie, and let the good times roll."

"Dancing is not a good time."

"It can be. If it's done right."

They made their way to the dance floor, his hand possessively rested against the small of her back as they walked the short distance. He took her into his arms. "Ah ah," he whispered when she tried to put a little distance between them.

"Oh geez."

She draped her arms over his shoulders as he slid one hand daringly low along her back. She danced decently. He was a strong leader and she responded to that. It seemed there were some things she wasn't take charge with after all.

"How long do we have to do this for?"

"A little while longer. Another dance or two and we'll head upstairs to our room."

"Our room?"

"I had my things moved into your room."

"Why?" She tried to pull away, but he stopped her. He slid his hands to her bottom. He couldn't resist. The jeans she wore showed that part of her off so nicely. She really was curvy.

"You don't think the people we're dealing with can't get into your room?"

"Oh, you think they'll look that hard."

"You bet your sweet ass they will," he said patting the ass in question lightly unable to resist.

"Booth."

"Come on, Roxie, relax. We're just having fun."

"This might be your idea of fun."

Dancing with her wasn't what he'd call fun. It was no hardship or anything. But this close to her it was easy to forget. Forget about Cam, forget they were here to do a job. He was playing with fire. She drew away as if sensing his thoughts. Was mind reading a part of Anthropology? She looked at him with such trust in her eyes and it was his undoing.

He kissed her, one hand skimming up the length of her back to the nape of her neck as he deepened it. He hoped she knew this wasn't part of the act. Despite her gruffness, her rather straightforward outlook on life Seeley knew she could very well be his undoing. He'd known it the first time he saw her. It wasn't often he could battle wits with someone. And it was even rarer that someone surprised him. Temperance Brennan did that often. They slowed to the point of standing still on the dance floor, breaking the kiss only to breathe. He rested his forehead against hers, hoping the war inside of his mind and body were not overly obvious.

"Maybe we should wait to go upstairs."

"That's probably best," he agreed.

"Then again, after a kiss like that if we don't go up to our room."

So she had noticed the kiss had been an above par one. Good. He liked knowing she wasn't so clinical when it came to him.

"You have a point."

"We're adults. We can put that behind us when we get up there, right?"

"Right." He would sure try if that was what she wanted him to do.

"I mean, they can't bug our room, can they?"

He'd asked the locals to sweep the room for bugs, but there were always devices that were undetectable. It didn't happen often, and he doubted these goons had access to that type of hardware.

"I doubt it."

"Kiss me again and then let's go."

He smiled, enjoying the wicked glint he saw in her eye. She wasn't asking him to kiss her as part of the act. He feigned shock. "Roxie's pretty forward."

"She's progressive like that," she said, tugging on the front of his shirt so he had little choice but to kiss her.

"The things we do in the name of duty."

~The End~ 


End file.
